Tag, You're It
by lusifergirl45
Summary: Mayzie Atera is the first female shifter, followed by Leah Clearwater. Being a cousin of Quil Atera and a sister to both Sam Uley and Embry Call, she's got a lot of shifter blood in her. It's a surprise she didn't phase first. Follow her role as a pack sister to help protect her tribe and her imprint, Paul Lahote. Strong language and probably sex scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Hi y'all! Just a little announcement that this story is taking place in the beginning-ish of New Moon where the wolves are just starting to phase. I know all details, like the fact that Jake is driving the Rabbit, are not consistent with the original story line.**

It hadn't taken long after the boys of the tribe started to phase that Sam Uley's little sister realized something was up. What she didn't realize, however, was that by being half sisters with Sam on the paternal side and Quil on the maternal side, she would most likely phase as well. They would all just have to wait.

"Mayzie! You better be awake!" Quil Atera Jr. called down the hall. Quil's mother and grandfather had taken Mayzie in after her mother, Annie Atera had passed away and nobody could find her father, Joshua Uley.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Mayzie groaned, tossing aside her blanket and pillow. Mayzie didn't mind living in a slightly cramped house, especially since it used to be worse. Her cousin Quil and her each had their own bedroom now, and so did their grandfather, Quil Sr. Before Quil Jr's mother had moved out, Mayzie and Joy had been sharing a room.

The house itself was small yet cozy, and sturdy despite its oldness. It had 3 bedrooms, though one of the bedrooms, Mayzie's room in fact, was the old den converted into a bedroom. The kitchen was small but clean, and then the living room was actually relatively large. It held a worn couch and love seat and a large, flat screen tv, Quil Sr's latest purchase.

Mayzie moved, a sudden shiver going down her spine as she raced to the bathroom for a fast shower. She knew Quil would be waiting for her to go to school, seeing as they had only one car between the 3 of them and Quil wasn't allowed to use it unless he took Mayzie with him to school.

The shower was hot, warming up her frozen skin and drenching her dark hair. She washed and conditioned her hair quickly, able to hear her cousin pacing the floor in impatience. She hopped out of the shower and dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt, throwing on a sweatshirt for good measure. Quil handed her a pack of Poptarts as she slipped on her combat boots and grabbed her backpack.

"Thanks." Mayzie said to her cousin. He nodded at her and anxiously walked out the door. "Quil, you're not going to be late." Mayzie chastised, rolling her eyes.

"Yea, well I want to see the guys." He replied, making Mayzie roll her eyes once more.

"Look, Quil, I know you guys are friends and all, but I'm not sure they feel the same way about you as you do them." She made a kissy noise.

"Oh shut up, you make it seem as if you and Kim aren't weirdly close."

"We aren't. You pace the house when I'm in the shower because you're so nervous you'll be late to your morning meeting." She pointed out. Quil's face reddened at her words and Mayzie burst out laughing. "Told ya." Quil grimaced as he pulled into the school parking lot, pulling his grandfather's truck up next to Jake's Rabbit.

"Where's Embry's car?" Mayzie asked Jake and Quil as she got out of the car.

"He's not here today, his mom said he's sick." Jake responded.

"You called Tiffany?" Quil snorted, but underneath the snort Mayzie could tell he was worried.

"We can always drive by later, during lunch break or after school and check on him. Bring him soup or something." Mayzie suggested. Though she'll never outright say it, Mayzie was as much a part of the little gang as Quil. He introduced her to his friends when they were 7 and Mayzie's mother had just passed away. The 4 of them had been inseparable ever since, and they were the only other people, besides for Quil Sr, that knew who her real father was.

Jake and Quil shared a glance.

"What." Mayzie looked at both boys, her voice still holding the slightest bit of a British accent from her early years.

"Nothing, let's do it." Jake smirked at Mayzie. "Just thought you were telling Quil that he's too in love with us or something, kinda sounds like you are too." Mayzie glared at Quil.

"You texted him?"

Quil nodded and said "I texted him." With a smirk on his face. Mayzie rolled her eyes before punching her cousin in the arm and leading the three laughing friends towards the building.

"Hey, look. There's part of the cult." Jake snickered, pointing at Jared Cameron, who was walking down the hallway with Paul Lahote. Mayzie and Quil both laughed, their eyes darting to the ground when they saw Paul starting to turn towards them. The three of them were lucky enough to turn right then and enter their classroom for Tribal Studies. They sat in the back as Sue Clearwater walked in.

"Hi everyone, unfortunately Mrs. Littlesea has fallen ill today, so I'm going to be subbing for her!" Sue clapped her hands together and Mayzie smiled, remembering why she loved Sue's company so much.

"Alright, so it looks like today's plans have us talking about the Legends of the Quileute. I assume you all remember them, yes?"

"Yes." The class chorused, mixed with some nodding.

"So, let me ask you this. Why do you think these tribal stories continued to be passed down?" Sue's question had Mayzie pondering. Her mother used to drill the legends into her head, whether it was in her bedroom in England or in the store.

Mayzie sat and thought about this question. She recalled the legends in her mind, the cold ones and the Spirit Warriors. The Protectors, the women and how they aided in the preservation of the tribe. Why _had_ her mother drilled them in? She had sat with Mayzie, night after night teaching her the language and the Legends, to always protect her tribe and to never harm a wolf. What had her mother known that she didn't?

"Mayzie? Are you okay?" Jake poked her shoulder and she jumped in her seat, still with the thoughts of the tribal legends in the back of her mind.

"Yea, I'm fine! Class over already?" Jake nodded and Mayzie grabbed her things, including her unopened package of Poptarts, and left the room with her cousin and best friend.

"So, what do you think they have for lunch today?" Quil asked as they walked together to their next class.

"How can you think of lunch? It's not even 9:30 in the morning. Hell, I haven't even eaten breakfast!" Mayzie stared, bewildered, at her cousin. Quil rolled his eyes as they entered their next class. Mayzie tried, but she couldn't focus. All she kept thinking about were the Legends. She felt like a bomb was inside her mind, about to go off and she couldn't figure out what it was going to do, but she knew the Legends were involved. It was as if her mom had _known_ that Mayzie would need them one day, so she pounded them in her brain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, you ready to go see Embry?" Jake asked her suddenly. Mayzie looked up, but she felt ill, wrong inside.

"I think I might go home actually, I'm not feeling too great." Jake looked at Mayzie and studied her face. She was sweaty, a sheen of it gleamed across her forehead. She looked off, but Jake couldn't place it.

"Oh no, you too?! Stay away from me!" Quil side stepped away from his cousin, getting a face full of Jake's long hair.

"Ew man." Jake pushed Quil away from him. Mayzie laughed a little, but her heart wasn't in it. She turned and walked out of the school. She pulled out her cell phone, dialing her grandfather's number quickly.

"Mayzie? What's wrong, my dear?" his voice normally soothed her, but this time it just made her grit her teeth.

"I'm on my way home, I don't feel well. Embry was sick today, maybe it's what he has."

"Ah, probably not but I'll see you when I get home later. I'm on my way to a council meeting right now."

"Okay. Hey, Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"Would there be a reason why my mom drilled the Legends into my head as a child? We were talking about them in Tribal today, and I can't shake the feeling that there is a reason she worked so hard to have me memorize them."

Her grandfather was silent on the other end of the line before Mayzie heard voices on his end of the phone. "Quil, were about to start."

"It's fine, we can talk later. Go to your meeting." Mayzie hung up the phone and tucked it into her pocket. Feeling frustrated and oddly angry, she decided to take the scenic route through the woods to get to her small, cramped house. She felt hot suddenly, like her clothes were suffocating her. She struggled to take off the tight sweatshirt and started to feel her anger boil when she couldn't get the stupid garment off.

"God dammit!" she yelled. She was in the woods now, past where she had dropped her backpack.

"Are you alright?" a voice said behind her suddenly. She turned and saw Jared Cameron, one of the steroid-using cult members.

"Fuck off, Cameron." Mayzie spat. Jared appeared not to be phased (punny?:), but he was curious. If he didn't know better, he'd say that Mayzie was about to phase.

"I'm just trying to help, Mayzie." Her blood boiled, fueled by outrage and disbelief.

"Really? You aren't just trying to get closer to me for my grandfather, so he'll get you more money for your stupid steroids? Right." Mayzie attempted to turn and walk away but Jared grabbed her arm.

"Mayzie, it isn't like that."

"Fine, well then let go of me for Kim's sake." She glared at Jared, who realized firstly, that her skin was burning up and she actually was going to phase, and that secondly he had no clue what this Kim thing was. He wasn't sure what to do, whether to push her and have her phase with him, or to make it wait. By now, there was no turning back.

"What do you mean for Km's sake?" he asked her.

"Kim Connwellar? She sit's next to you in history? She's my best friends and she's in love with you. Can't see why, especially since you haven't even given her a glance." Jared was shocked when Mayzie said this and stayed human. Maybe she wasn't going to phase, however he was interested to hear about this Kim person.

"What do you mean? How do you know I've never looked at her."

"Because if you did, you'd remember her. She sits right next to you. Every. Single. Day."

"Maybe I have seen her and I just didn't think she was anything special?" Jared knew it was a cheap shot, but he needed her to phase, and he didn't know much about her except that she was one of Embry's best friends.

"You don't know anything about her. Or me. So shove off." She started to turn around, but Jared spoke first.

"I know enough. Your friend Embry says hi, by the way." She spun around and Jared almost let out a sigh of relief. She's staying to talk and she's gonna phase with the Embry stuff, he was sure of it.

"What do you mean? He's home sick." Mayzie's face showed that she was suddenly curious, and Jared was nervous that he was making her angry for no reason.

"You sure about that?" Suddenly Mayzie's phone rang. "Go ahead, answer it. I'll wait." Jared stared at her.

Grimacing, she answered. "Hello? Jake? Wait, what do you mean he's part of the cult?!" with a frustrated grunt, Mayzie turned the phone off, tossed it on the ground, and then turned to Jared.

"What is going on with Embry?"

"Maybe he just doesn't want to be near you. I mean, you're what, a year younger than him with that weird birthday thing? Maybe he doesn't want to babysit anymore." Jared wondered who Mayzie's father was silently as suddenly her anger took her over the edge and she phased, turning into a smallish wolf, larger than a regular one but the smallest one of the pack by far. He phased quickly to help her and found out that Paul was phased in too, with Embry.

" _Another pup?"_ Paul groaned _._

 _"_ _Yea, a girl this time too_." Jared responded.

 _"_ _What? Who?!"_ Embry's voice bounced around in Mayzie's head.

 _"_ _Mayzie Atera."_

 _"_ _Oh, that makes sense."_ Embry responded _._

 _"_ _All the Legends are true."_ Mayzie whispered. The 2 older wolves paused.

 _"_ _That was quick."_ Paul said, surprised _. "I'm gonna go tell Sam."_

 _"_ _My mom was right then, she used to tell me the Legends and say that I should never forget them and that one day they would be a big part of my life_." Mayzie's voice held a sense of wisdom that freaked Jared out a little.

 _"_ _Yep. Okay, let's get you to Sam and Emily's, then we can try and phase you back."_ Jared's voice suddenly felt safe to Mayzie in a way that didn't really make sense to her.

Mayzie's body hurt, as if everything broke and readjusted all at once. She was sore and confused, but also aware of the intense pleasure running in this body was providing. She arrived at a house, small but cheerful with bright flowers in the window box and the smell of baking cookies.

 _"_ _Alright Mayzie, Em sent out some clothes for you, since you won't be clothed when you phase back."_

 _"_ _Great"Mayzie snorted._

 _"_ _Okay, you need to pretend that you are as light as a cloud and happy as a clam. Try and picture yourself shifting back into a human, into legs and arms and human features."_ Jared knew his words weren't the most graceful, but he thought they might work. Mayzie focused, trying to do what Jared said and become human once more. She willed her cells to change, for her entire being to once again become her. Suddenly, she was herself again, kneeling nakedly on the forest floor next to a naked Jared. They both got dressed quickly, turning to face one another and then looking to the house's porch to see two figures, Paul and Embry, waiting by the door for them. With her eyes on the ground, Mayzie followed Jared into the house of a man that only she and Embry knew was her brother.

"Alright, don't stare at Emily, she's Sam's fiancée. It bugs Sam when people stare."

"Okay?" Mayzie questioned. Embry took her hand reassuringly, knowing her nerves would get the best of her. Jared looked between the two and then led them into the house.

"I'll see you guys later, someone needs to be on patrol." Paul announced. With a curt nod to Jared, he ran off into the woods.

"Here goes nothing." Mayzie muttered. She turned to Embry and shushed him with a facial look saying "don't tell."


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later

"Hey! Pass the-" Mayzie was cut off when one of her pack brothers, Jake to be exact, shouted over her. "JACOB BLACK PASS THE MUFFINS!" she yelled over the chatter at the Sunday brunch.

"Sorry, jeeze!" Jake almost threw the muffin pan at Mayzie, to which Emily smacked him on the back side of his head.

"Be nice to your sister!" Mayzie giggled. The door opened and the newest pack members, Seth Clearwater and his sister, Leah Clearwater, walked in.

"Mom sent eggs." Seth handed Emily a carton of a dozen eggs. Emily smiles at her younger cousin as he sits at the table next to Jake and Mayzie. Since Mayzie shifted, the pack had filled with Jake, Quil, Seth, and Leah too.

"Do you think people smell different due to who their parents are?" Embry asked suddenly. Everyone shut up suddenly, which is rare. Mayzie froze, knowing that the only ones who knew Sam was her brother were Embry, Quil, Jake, and herself.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked from the kitchen.

"Like I don't know who my father is, but obviously he's not from the Makah." There was a sharp intake of breath that made Embry scoff. "Come on, I know we've all thought about it." Mayzie was silent suddenly, wondering if Embry was related to her.

"Embry, I've been meaning to talk to you…" Sam says quietly. "We found out that Joshua Uley had cheated on my mom…and we know that you are a product of that." Sam's voice sounded ashamed, embarrassed even, but Embry just leaned over the table and high-fived Mayzie, excitedly.

"Sweet, I've got siblings!" Embry hollered. Everyone laughed.

"You already have the pack, man. Plus, it's just one sibling, and you won't even see him any different."

"Nah man. Mayzie and Em-" Quil started. Suddenly Mayzie started coughing loudly, trying to get Quil to stop talking.

"Ow!" Embry kicked Quil under the table.

"Great guys, way to look unsuspicious…" Jake mumbled. Suddenly Leah yelled.

"What the FUCK is going on?!" everyone froze, including Mayzie, who was trying to reach over the table to strangle Quil and Embry who was trying to get Jake in a headlock.

"Somebody better explain this right now." Sam ordered. Mayzie felt dizzy suddenly and bolted, phasing only after stripping. She took off running, not aware where she was going until she sat next to her mother's gravestone. She let a tear slip, feeling bad that she gave up her mother's secret.

"I'm sorry." She tried to say, forgetting she was in her wolf form. It came out instead like a soft whine, but Mayzie just fell apart inside again.

 _"_ _Time to come back."_ Sam alpha ordered her. Despite the fact that she just wanted to nap, Mayzie stood and ran back to Sam's house at a slow trot.

"Let's go, phase back." Sam said impatiently when she got back to the house. She whined and put her head down, scared and wanting to just run away again. Mayzie obeyed however and phased back in the woods, dressing quickly before she hung her head and walked into the house.

Everyone was still at the table except for Jared and Leah who were on patrol.

"My mom didn't want you to know." Mayzie said in a quiet voice. "And since she's gone, I tried to do everything I could to keep that promise." Sam just looked at Mayzie silently before stepping forward. Mayzie tried to flinch out of the way, but instead Sam just took her in his arms and hugged her. Mayzie relaxed against his body and then Embry suddenly joined. Everyone laughed and Mayzie looked up, suddenly famished. Her stomach grumbled right as Emily lent down to take a tray of mozzarella sticks from the oven.

"Oh my god." Mayzie said, her mouth watering and her stomach twisting in hunger. "We used to get these all the time when I was little, in this one pub." Mayzie trailed off as she stuffed her face. Emily laughed.

"Oh wait, that one in London?" Quil asked, knowing the place from a visit.

"Yea! Ugh, so good."

"You've been to London?" Emily's eyes widened. Mayzie smiled.

"I was born here and then lived there until my Mom passed away." She told Emily.

"No way!"

"I thought you knew that?" Mayzie looked confused at Em.

"Okay, okay, we get it. Oooh, London, so cool. Don't care." Paul's voice called from the couch. Mayzie looked at him.

"Oh shut up Paul, you think you're so fucking cool, you don't like it when anyone steels your thunder. What, you've been to Canada?" Mayzie knew she was pushing him but wasn't expecting for him to look up. When their eyes connected, she felt her whole world shift entirely. Everything she's ever thought about Paul suddenly changed and she let out a shaky breath.

"Oh for Christ's sake, Paul did you just imprint on my sister?" Sam's voice bellowed. Mayzie and Paul both nodded silently before Paul was up and out of the door, taking off for a well needed run and conversation with Jared.


	4. Chapter 4

Mayzie sat silently at the edge of the cliff where the pack usually jumped from. Her hand played with the pile of rocks she had made a few weeks ago. She watched as her feet dangled off the edge of the cliff, rotating in opposite directions and occasionally hitting against the cliff's edge.

"Thought I'd find you here." Quil's voice sounded from behind her. She didn't even turn to know Jake was with him too. Her cousin sat on her left while Jake sat on her right.

"He'll cool off." Jake told her. Mayzie rested her head on her cousin's shoulder, something she used to do as a child when she was upset.

"Why am I stuck with the imprint that doesn't want to ever imprint? Especially on me?" Mayzie turned her head so her face was covered by Quil's shoulder.

"It's not like that, Z. He just doesn't know how to react. He likes to mess around with whoever he wants, I think it scares him that he actually has an emotional connection to someone and that he has a chance to be hurt if anything happens to you." Jake told her. Mayzie and Quil both turned and gave Jake a bewildered look, the two cousins suddenly looking like identical twins. Jake burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Quil asked.

"You two had the exact same look on your face!" Jake struggled to breathe. Mayzie smacked his arm and stood up suddenly.

"Anyone up for a jump?" she asked, smiling. Quil and Jake scrambled to their feet and watched as Mayzie walked back from the edge. They moved aside slightly to allow Mayzie room to jump. What they weren't expecting was for Mayzie to get a running start and then grab Quil and Jake and pull them over the edge with her into the dark waters.

"I can't believe you did that!" Jake laughed, pushing Mayzie into the waves as they walked in the shallow waters that lead to the beach.

"I can't believe neither of you saw it coming." She laughed, splashing Jake back and jumping on Quil's back. The three of them laughed and looked up to see a pouting Embry waiting for them on the beach.

"Really? You couldn't hold off on the cliff diving fun until I got off patrol?" he grumbled at the trio. They burst into laughter once more, stumbling gracefully towards the beach.

"It wasn't exactly planned, Em." Mayzie splashed him with water. Embry growled slightly at his sister, who just laughed and swatted the back of his head. The four of them walked up the beach, back to Sam and Emily's house.

 **Paul's POV**

Paul had phased as soon as he was hidden by the foliage of the La Push woods. His mind was filled with confusion and anger, but also the undeniable pull he felt towards Mayzie Atera.

 _"_ _What's going on?"_ Jared's voice filled Paul's head, for which he was grateful. He knew Jared would understand.

 _"_ _Mayzie."_

 _"_ _What about Mayzie?"_ Jared didn't understand.

 _"_ _I imprinted on her. And I guess her on me too."_ Paul's voice wavered just a tiny bit, but Jared understood what had happened.

 _"_ _And you don't want an imprint? Specifically Mayzie?"_ Paul didn't have to answer to know Jared, his closest pack sibling, would understand what he meant.

 _"_ _Paul, remember that the imprint is a guide in the right direction. If you imprinted on Mayzie, then it's meant to be."_ Jared's voice was confident, as if he had been the one to choose the imprints. Paul nodded his head slowly before realizing he could sense Mayzie nearby.

 _"_ _Go."_ Jared encouraged. Embry, who had taken over for Leah, had been silent the entire run, until Jared's last comment to which he snorted at. Paul ignored it however and followed his instincts to find Mayzie. He settled in the woods as he saw her sitting on the edge of the cliff, sandwiched in between Quil and Jacob. As he listened to their conversation, he realized it was about him. Mayzie thought he didn't want her, didn't _need_ her. The imprint pull felt stronger to Paul than ever at that moment, whether he wanted to feel it or not.

He felt like he needed to calm Mayzie down and reassure her that he'd be there for her. She heard Jake defending Paul and saying that he liked do mess around with other girls and that he didn't want to give that up and possible get hurt. Paul's chest felt like it was going to explode out of pain from trying to resist the imprint. He watched then as Mayzie, Quil, and Jake stood and Mayzie walked back. Paul was convinced she knew he was there until she took off running back towards the cliff, her long legs lean and muscular. She grabbed an arm from each of the boys and pulled them over the cliff with her. They yelled various colorful curses on the way down and Mayzie just laughed. Paul waited until he heard the water take their fall until he inched himself toward the cliff to watch over the edge.

 _"_ _Stalker much?"_ Leah's voice burst into Paul's head. Jared was phasing out and Leah back in since her break was over and Jared's shift was too. Embry had just been covering for Sam, who was spending some extra time with Emily.

 _"_ _I'm just making sure they're safe."_ Paul snapped at her. Sam phased in and Embry out, something Paul didn't realize had happened until he saw Embry waiting for his friends at the beach, pouting that they didn't invite him. Paul rolled his eyes and then trotted back to Sam and Emily's, knowing that's where the rest of them would be as well.

He phased back and turned to get dressed. When he was climbing up the porch steps, he heard it.

"Paul?" Mayzie's voice called. He got an odd feeling in his stomach, one that he wasn't sure what to do with.

"Hey." He waved slightly at her. Emily was watching the unusually awkward exchange from kitchen window, trying not to snicker as the imprints stared at each other in silence.

"You were at the cliff." She said. It wasn't a question, but Paul nodded anyway. She was silent as she nodded back at him and then walked past him into the house. Paul watched her from behind as she walked away from him and felt a pang in his chest at that thought. _"Away from him."_ He knew he'd never be able to survive without her.


End file.
